


Netflix and Cream

by Fabulae



Series: Domestic Avengers [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Steve, Crack Fic, Domesticity, Hot married sex, Ice Cream, M/M, Netflix and Chill, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Top Steve, bottom!tony, butt plug, fluff with plot, nothing makes much sense tho, the stark style, toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have the Tower to themselves, it is time to party hard: ice cream from the best gelato place in Manhattan, candy, pizza, and possibly some takeout. It is also time to catch up with their favourite superhero show. Steve would love to watch the episode – ta very much–, if only Tony did not talk so much... But when Steve's tries to shut Tony off, sexy times ensue. </p><p>Can be read as a standalone, as with the rest of the stories in the series:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, lovely cronies of the Domestic Avengers, habemus smut! It all started with an idea of writing another little cutesy domestic scene then ice cream came into play, then Steve naked came into play, and the rest is history.

One would think in a place as big as Avengers Tower a couple, or an individual, could find privacy and respite from the noise of the city and of other people; well: easier said than done. On a daily basis, the Tower was inhabited by active or _ad honoris_ members of the team; on an ad hoc basis, the Tower could be inhabited by the entire frigging super population of the US and the Commonwealth: there was always someone that needed the attention, and, most importantly, there was always someone that apparently needed Steve to solve a midlife crisis, or a “with great power comes great responsibility” crisis, or “a wifi is not fast enough crisis” – in that instance, they only needed Steve because he was the only one that could breach such a subject with Tony without being thrown out of the room in a blast of repulsors.

 

So, when Jarvis told Steve and Tony no one – NO ONE – was in that night, they looked at each other and after so, so many years together, no words were needed. They both knew what to do and they went at it without hesitations.

 

Thirty minutes later the home cinema where Tony had installed leather “bed-couches” and every amenity known to man and human-like aliens, resembled a kid’s party food table: Tony had gone out in the suit to get the best ice cream from a gelato place of the city. He’d said only them could actually made decent Italian cream, on national tv, as a thank you they started making Iron Man and Captain America flavours. Tony, the kind, egomaniac soul he was, always liked to go there in person and make those bunch of fanboys and girls real happy, he was that good, also: Iron Man Gelato #lifegoals.

 

Steve had made popcorns, got liquorice candy, and a rare treat: the stash of candy corn he kept hidden because Clint was addicted to it, also sodas for him, coffee for Tony.

 

The screen was black and red, a glow promising many pleasures, pleasures they could rarely afford to enjoy.

 

They looked at each other and shared a look of mutual entendre. It was now or never.

 

“Hit play, babe”.

 

“Tony, you need to promise you’ll let me watch it without your commentary, okay? We can talk about it later.”

 

Tony made a noise of protest and stuffed his mouth with sea salt caramel pop corn muttering a very stifled “I’ll try, Cap” that didn’t sound convinced at all.

 

Steve sighed, and also smiled. Silence was nice, Tony’s endless stream of chatter over a tv show or a movie was nice as well. Silent Tony was always a sad Tony and that was probably n. 2 in Steve’s no good list after injured Tony out on a mission.

 

Halfway through it Steve could see Tony twitching ”mmm”. He was even making a strange noise of disgust. “Come on, Steve, look at that, that helmet squeezes his cheeks like he’s a squirrel, he could have just gone for a full plate and a voice scramble, instead of doing that Batman raspy voice, that gotta hurt”. Tony was very serious about it, as opposed to Steve, who couldn’t care less. And Tony kept going on and on and on until when Steve couldn’t take it anymore gave him a playful kick to the side of his thigh and tried to sneak his frozen toes under Tony’s crossed legs.

 

“Woa, there there Capsicle. Married yes, son yes, personal heater? Thank you, no?”

 

Steve was lying on the couch, one foot almost on the floor, another one was in Tony’s hand, Tony was regarding it with interest and fascination then he seemed to find his resolve, and regarded Steve with a predatory look.

 

“I can think of a better way to keep you warm”

 

“Tony”. Steve started laughing whilst Tony spread his legs in one flick, one on the couch and one on top of the back cushions. Steve’s very long legs were a very dear sight to Tony, Steve’s very long naked legs spread on the very expensive, very sexy leather couch in a very empty house, were going to be so much better than the new season of Daredevil.

 

“Did you just use the oldest pick up phrase in the book, Mr Stark?”

 

“May be, Captain, may be”.

 

Tony was smirking, his hands still safely on Steve’s legs, keeping them apart, while sneaking his way closer to Steve rubbing very lazy circles on his husband’s taut muscles. Steve’s smile faltered to be replaced with a whimper and a subdued moan.

 

“It always amazes me how sensitive you are. What are you going to do if I do this?”

 

Tony took Steve’s waistband and pulled at it, the motion of taking his pants off happened in less than 5 seconds; perks of being 1 - a superhero; 2 - practice, lots of practice.

 

“Commando, nice touch, Steve, nice touch”. Tony smiled, spread Steve’s legs again and very unceremoniously took Steve’s cock in one hand whilst the other was busy massaging his pelvic muscles, then his inner thigh to move lower with fierce determination – a touch of genius, Tony knew well Steve was sensitive everywhere but that spot that rhymed with premium was always a sure jackpot.

 

“I knew you’d appreciated that.” Steve tried to go for a joke, to give his tone a sprinkle of sarcasm, but it just came out as it was: a stifled cry for more. His voice was raw and honest, not event trying to hide his want.

 

“Always sensibile, Captain. Always in control much, are you?”

 

“One tries what he can”.

 

Tony licked very slowly one of his fingers and put it inside Steve that writhed under him in a cry of protest, well, protest meaning: please do that again, don’t stop please. He may have said all of that out loud as well, so, no, there was no doubt it wasn’t really a protest.

 

He then retrieved a bag from below the couch and fumbled with the packaging. Steve was shifting under him.

 

“Oh, you are feisty tonight, moving, talking, I think we may need to restrain you a bit, what do you think? Have you been a bad boy tonight? Would you like a taste of the Man of Iron?”

 

Steve howled with laughter, laughter and moans together. “Tony!”

 

“Shhhh, Steve, if you laugh you ruin the momentum, play along”

 

“I am not going to say I’ve been a bad boy, Tony.” Steve kept laughing still writhing under Tony’s expert fingers.

 

“Ah! Dissent! You daring boy, you dare defy me, mock me! It is time for your punishment!”

 

Steve laughed, decided to humour Tony for a while. “Yes, punish me Grand Master of Steel”.

 

“I shall, my boy. You will now have a taste of iron”

 

Tony finally managed to get package to open whilst still scissoring his fingers inside Steve and went to work.

 

Steve let out a cry. “Tony!”

 

“Yes, my dear boy?”

 

“Did you just drop ice cream on my cock?”

 

“I gave you a taste of the Man of Iron!”

 

Making Steve come was very easy for Tony, the man, honestly, loved sex more than he did and he strangely found Tony very attractive. Making Steve laugh was also one of Tony’s prerogatives, his antics made Steve laugh, the way he talked to his bots, the way he didn’t function without coffee in the morning, his relaxed tone with his AI like they were the best of friends, all of that made Steve laugh. But making Steve come and laugh at the same was Tony’s honour. It never got old, having this handsome, smart, specimen of male beauty come for him while regaling him for one of his laughs, laughs that could resurrect the darkest of souls, if he may say so.

 

While Steve was laughing out loud now and still moaning in pleasure, he swallowed him whole in one practiced motion not before having very kindly asked Jarvis to send a piece of the suit in their way, and for the suit to pick up one little object while on track. The ice cream, a mix of strawberry, cream and whisky – because of course, Iron Man what else would have put in there?–was melting on Steve’s skin creating succulent rivulets of sugary creaminess alongside Steve’s thighs, cock, and ass: Tony was never the one to waste good gelato – his Italian ancestors would never approved of it – so he sucked Steve’s cock with an expert technique eating him like if he were the most perfect companion to ice cream, like he was born to have a man eat ice cream fro his skin; Steve was very incoherent at the moment but he completely lost it when Tony took another scoop of Man of Iron and dropped it between Steve’s cock and ass, put his hands below Steve’s buttock and lifted him and then Tony’s tongue was everywhere, licking, sucking, entering. The coldness of the ice-cream made Steve’s nerve endings numb but when his body’s heat and Tony’s tongue wiped and melted the cold of the sweet dessert, he felt another invasion, the best kind of invasion. Tony was using him as his personal cup filled with deliciousness, and the gelato must have been delicious because his dear husband was giving the cup a a lot of love, he didn’t want to leave a single drop there.

 

Tony loved being a genius, Tony loved being a genius with an erratic sleep pattern even more so when his tinkering with every object in the house had included a session of upgrading the home cinema including adding a cheeky button on the side of the leather couch that would turn it into a bed and also locked the doors and scrambled any electronic devices. He was married to Captain America, he couldn't have sexy times with him going all over the internet or even in Clint’s laptop to be used as bargaining chips.

 

One click and then couch reclined and there they were, Tony with a mouthful of super soldier’s ass and Steve sprawled horizontally on black leather, his battered shield t shirt still on. Just before the doors had locked the repulsors and gauntlets had reached Tony that had raised his hands from rubbing circles on Steve butt cheeks just enough for his arms and hands to be embraced by steel, then with the power of his suit, he spread Steve’s legs apart even further and he could feel that whereas before Steve’s was only letting him spread him apart, this time he was actually in control. And Steve let out a moan and a shudder at the same time, this close to coming.

 

“Tony. Please, don’t stop”. His beautiful Captain was now a mass of quivering feels.

 

Giving a long lick to Steve’s ass, Tony said “Tony? Who is Tony? I am master of steel and you are my subject tonight, you shall do my bidding”.

 

Steve didn’t want to hurt Tony’s feelings but he laughed anyway then put his hands up, looked at Tony with a very serious face.

 

“If the master of steel doesn’t mind, I’d have my husband bid me for tonight, what do you say?”

 

Tony smiled and crawled all over Steve to take his mouth into a fiery kiss that burned both of them. His lips were red, and swollen, they posed an amazing contrast to Steve’s dry lips that were sucking air amidst the shivers of pleasure. Both of them were erect, their lengths hard against their legs and bellies, leaking and wet; sugar and watery cream was making their body slick and sticky. Tony let go of the gauntlet murmuring a line of code, they went automatically to wrap Steve’s wrist and pinned him to bed. Steve let out a cry of pain and pleasure. Tony took his legs and put them on his shoulders swallowing him again – he always cleaned after the mess he made.

 

He knew Steve’s cock better than probably anything in the world and took great care usually in exploring him even further and making him beg for mercy and release, this time, though, he went at it fast and fierce; he needed the soldier distracted so he could make his move. When he was sure Steve was out of the world, shouting obscenities and trying to put on the gauntlets, Tony took the little object the suit’s arms had brought with them, a little gift to Steve and to himself he made some nights ago; Steve was on mission and he was lonely and very horny, very horny. A a very horny genius is a resourceful one.

 

He released Steve for a short second, took the lube that had magically appeared on his side – thank you, Jay – and slipped the To(n)y - yes, he had named it as well – insides Steve’s ass without even so much of a warning.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Language, Cap, language”.

 

Steve’s mouth formed a little O, a very beautiful O, if Tony must say.

 

“Tony’s what is that?”

 

“You don’t need to know what it is, Cap, but just need to feel it.”

 

The little toy had a software installed, well, there were different programmes, and the machine recognised genetic imprints, body stats, and many other things and it would adjust itself accordingly. When it entered Steve, it knew of his strength, of his resistance so it trebled its power and push. It enlarged and started to move striking its prostate and stretching him. It would feel familiar, as Tony, with an ego as big as none other, had designed the toy to resembled his own cock when erect and to think as he thought - he basically AI’ed a butt plug, as Steve would later, with great mirth, say when back in himself again.

 

“And now, while our friend here stretches you and pulls you and moves in you, I am going to ride you while you lay there helpless, under my control. What do you say to that, Cap?”

 

Steve made a sound. Not really an articulate one. Tony knew thought. It translated, in simple English, to “what you are waiting for you idiot, do it already?”

 

“Oh, what do you say? You want me to mount you now and fuck myself on you?’

 

Steve knew where this was going but moaned in agreement.

 

“Well, well. Even bound and incapacitated, you still want to pull the shots. Not tonight, my love. Tonight I decide”.

 

“Tony, please”

 

Steve was writhing under him, the toy was teasing him touching his prostate and then retreating, then doing it again. The burn and the stretch alongside this would been making anyone crazy but Steve was particularly sensitive to being teased and to being denied gratification, when he would come, he would do it hard and unapologetically, as he did everything. And Tony lived for those moments.

 

Whilst the toy was fucking Steve now in a proper fucking motion, hard and heavy and deep, Tony stood up and, very slowly, making sure didn’t miss a single moment of this, slicked himself up, put two fingers inside and stretched his hole just enough to take Steve’s honestly giant cock in. Steve was a sight for sore eyes; his back was arched, the muscles of his abdomen were stretched and taut, flicking with every movement of his hips and pelvis; his legs were spread, his buttocks were clenched against the toy and his hands were fisting the leather above his head. Tony bent and licked Steve’s belly careful to explore every ridge his muscles formed; he sucked a pink erect nipple toying with it in his mouth, nipping, kissing and sucking; his hand, slicked and wet, went to play with the other one. Steve’s hands, still captive of the suit’s gauntlets, struggled to get free; he wanted to take Tony’s head to kiss him. Tony preceded him and captured the Captain’s mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue violent and possessive. Steve’s low moans escaping his throat were making his cock twitch in expectation, he couldn’t wait much more, he kissed Steve again, this time even deeper.

 

“I am going to fuck myself on your cock. Are you there with me, Captain?”

 

Steve was lost, the first tidal wave of an incoming orgasm was punching him from below but he nodded; the toy was fucking him full force now, when Tony pinned him down and positioned himself over him, taking all of his cock in his ass in a one single sweep, Steve let out a cry.

 

“Steve. If you come now, I will divorce you and leave you with custody of Peter and Clint”

 

Aided by the mirth of this statement Steve’s orgasm retroceded just enough for him to start pumping into Tony driving his hips upwards, a bit deeper into Tony with every thrust. His hole was slick but not that slick, there was some friction and it was perfect. Tony’s muscles clenched around his cock and his hands on his pecs, playing with his nipples. And, being helpless, bound, with a toy fucking him and his husband riding him like a horse. He knew lasting was not in the picture.

 

“Unlock”.

 

The gauntlets released him and his hands went to Tony’s hips immediately. “If you are not going to last, at least make it memorable” Tony’s accusatory tone posed a challenge and Captain America never shied away from one.

He flipped Tony on his belly, the toy still in ass, and drove into him like there was no tomorrow. He reached a rhythm that mirrored the toy’s, for every thrust in his ass, he was thrusting into Tony’s tight hole with a tad too much force, Tony was moaning under him, completely lost in his own pleasure and Steve took what was his and then he came with a cry, his body still driving into Tony’s. The toy receded but kept massaging his prostate effectively protracting the orgasm for a minute. He was never going to make Tony sleep ever again if his lack of a proper sleep pattern meant THIS.

 

Tony was still hard, he went down and took him in his mouth, with fast and practiced strokes he made him come with a strangled cry and swallowed him: Tony almost came again.

 

“Oh, Steve. Do I tell you enough I married you because you probably were a French butaine in another life?”

 

“Yes, Tony, you do. And once, drunk, you told Clint that told Thor that told Natasha and that ended up in me receiving a request from Shield Medical to perform a test for syphilis and found Camellias everywhere for months. Also, their ringtones for me was Lady Marmalade for a year, Tony, for a year.”

 

“Well, you do want to coucher avec moi. At least that is very accurate. It wouldn’t be the most embarrassing thing that happened to you because of me”.

 

Steve laughed and muttered “wedding” under his mouth and turned Tony in his hands, pulling him close to his body.

 

They were now lying, exhausted and spent, on the bed. Tony laughed, happy, forceless, sated. Steve was embracing from behind, his upper half weighing on Tony’s back and the weight of him, comforting and familiar. The room was dark, the only light shed by the tv. The more passionate or acrobatic the sex, the more their spent bodies would look out for affection, the heightened feelings of sex mutating into a request for body contact not to stop, but to be gentler, a caress against a passionate kiss and like that they feel into a nap like, post coital slumber that would have easily carried on into the night if Jarvis hadn’t announced the tower wasn’t empty anymore.

 

“Someone’s requesting entrance, sir”

Tony was comfortably relaxing after such a performance in Steve’s embracing drawing lazy circles on his perfect abdomen.

 

“Who’s that? Weren’t they all out?”

 

“They were. It’s the young master Peter, and a guest.”

 

“A guest.” Tony deadpanned and looked up towards Steve that stifled a laugh.

 

“Yes, sir, a guest.”

 

“Give us a minute then let me them in, Jay”.

 

“Steve? Care to share”.

 

“You’ll see soon enough, Tony. Not my thing to share.”

 

“Steve, I just gave you the best orgasm of the month and you don’t want to share something regarding our son? I see this relationship is going one side, with me giving and you keeping things for yourself.

 

“There was quite a lot of taking, as well”. Steve interjected prompting Tony to rise from the bed.

 

“That is just semantics, Steve”.

 

Tony put his pj’s/work clothes back on while looking really grumpy at Steve that even blew him a kiss, that sneaky sassy son a bitch he was. In less than a minute they were on the couch, relatively dressed and less flustered than before.

 

Jarvis unlocked the door of the home cinema and Pete barged in full Spiderman costume with Wade in full Deadpool costume trailing behind him.

 

“Guys, I can’t believe you! You started Daredevil without me?” He put himself in front of his parents, hands on his hips, looking very cross.

 

“And you’ve gotten ice cream, and the secret stash of candy corn, AND FRENCH SALTED BUTTER POPCORN. You are horrible people”.

 

“We were out on the prowl looking for bad guys to beat up and no one, no one was around. Then Wade checked his Snapchat and everyone single villain and super of Manhattan and beyond was posting pictures of snacks and reenacting the intro song. So we ran back here and you have already started. I hate you.”

 

Wade stepped in on Peter’s side, put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. “My sticky webby friend. I am just going to say one thing: Netflix and chill. Am I wrong, Mr and Mr Peter?” Wade was now talking to Steve and Tony. Steve was laughing, Tony was about to explode in a thousand of supernovas.

 

“We’re chilling, yes” agreed Steve amenably.

 

Peter put his faces in his hands, with a dramatic flair, “Oh, Dad…”

 

“Oh you sweet precious Herald of Freedom also Mr Peter’s Blonde Dad, you are too precious for this world. See, Petey my friend, nothing to worry about. Horrible people for shagging on the communal couch, yes guilty they are, not waiting for you to watch Daredevil, that they are not”.

 

“Wait, what? We are only chilling, and watching Netflix”.

 

“Steve, love of my life, I will explain later”. Tony put a arm on Steve’s bicep trying very hard not to laugh at his husband and strangle Wade, both things were proving very hard.

 

“Ah, well. For them to have their hands in each other pants is a common thing, I’ve been subject to walking in my parents having sex or even worse, making moony noises at each other more time than any other teenage son should be allowed to”.

 

“Peter!”

 

“It is only true. Now, let’s go back to the business at hand. Wade and I want to see Daredevil, are you love crazed maniacs watching it with us or do you still have something to say to each other naked in private?”

 

Tony’s mouth was open and his face aghast. Steve was a tinge of very pretty pink Tony wanted to kiss and make it into a wallpaper. “Steve, I am disowning our son for disrespected of his old men”.

 

“Old man, one” interjected Wade. “Mr Peter Blonde Dad is not old, actually, he looks like a model straight out of the pages of a Playgirl. I’d tap that if I weren’t hitched already”.

 

Steve now went purple, as did his son.

 

Tony called one of his suit’s gauntlets to his arm and was a inch to firing a repulsors on Wade’s face.

 

Wade was unimpressed.

 

“You are dating my son, my perfect little pure boy and that, thanks to the fact I am married to the nicest guy on earth, saved you from being locked forever in a time space continuum; but now you tell me I’m old. I shan’t let this pass. Peter, say goodbye to your scarry pal.”

 

“I don’t know what you see in him” Wade angled his head and looked at Steve, inquisitively. “He’s old and has a temper. You could do so much better Mr America. And Petey here is a grown up, I am sure he won’t mind a divorce. Would you Petey?”

 

Peter was now hiding behind Wade, laughing.

 

“To be honest with you Wade, I am just in for the money.” Steve put an arm around Tony’s waist,“ he keeps me in good luxury, has the best shield buffers one could find, pays for everything, he’s a genius, philanthropist, billionaire. I guess I can withstand a bit of white hair and wrinkles”. Tony kicked him in the belly with the gauntlet so he knew that would hurt a little bit.

 

“You, you all ungrateful brats. I am going to watch the show now. You do whatevs.”

 

Tony made to sit back on his the couch but Steve spun him around and kissed the hell out of his grumpy little face. “I love you. Even old and grey, I love you”.

 

“Oh, I know that, sassypants, and you’re going to pay for this being all chummy with the enemy” he said pointing a finger at Wade and making a “I see you” gesture.

 

“Are you going to give me another taste of Iron?” Steve smirked trying to go for suave and flirty, and not really having luck with it. Tony just laughed. “That ship may have sailed, Captain”.

 

The ice cream bag was on the floor oozing a bit of sugary liquid.

 

“But I’m sure we can find something else”

 

“Ewwwww.” Wade’s disgusted noises interrupted their moment. “Stop this, I am getting cavities and diabetes at the same time”.

 

“See? I told you, they are always like this. It’s disgusting. Now let’s watch the show”. He smiled at his parents and Tony smiled back and hugged him before settling back on the couch promptly scooped by Steve’s giant arms and positioned flush against his side.

 

The screen flicked alive again at his request. “Play from the start, Jay”.

 

At some point, twenty minutes into the episode…

 

“He should have gone for a full visor or something like our masks, he looks like a squirrel” deadpanned Wade.

 

Tony laughed, Steve sighed.

 

“You know, Wade? I think I am starting to like you. Tell me more. What do you think of the guy that makes his weapons?”


End file.
